phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/December 2009
December 2009 *'Info:' created by Disney - Uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 *'Support' - Phin68' Fall Time! 21:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *'Support''' - It fits the December theme and it is a great quality picture. Cherrim 18:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I don't like it cuz it looks to plain and ordinary, animation wise. I'd like something bright and attractive. -- 20:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Bright and vibrant - love the color effects on the snow. The Flash {talk} 21:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' It matches the Christmas theme next month. Knarrow02 17:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' It definitely matches the December month. You konow if Phineas and Ferb were in all seasons, every picture that would be nominated would be the time of the season. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' A great frame and in great quality. Should be the title for FPM. Phinster 11:58, 07 November 2009 (UTC) *'Support:"' It fits December very well, and it's a great quality picture plus Candace is hilarious on the back of the snowboard.--Sailormoonrox667 13:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'Great quality and perfect for this time of year—Pixarmc 14:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'Excellent quality and best fits the theme of December. SSRulz101 16:55, November 16, 2009 *'Support:' Fits the winter theme for December. Maybe next year we can use something from the upcoming Christmas special! --Smilez221 20:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *'STRONG OPPOSE' I find this picture very lackluster. It does match December, but it isn't the best you could choose. Does everything HAVE to be themed? Choose the one that is the best image quality wise GOSH! -- 00:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' It may fit the December theme, but there is nothing that interesting about the image. It's not something memorable to me. -- Adelfie 11:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' It fit the December theme, but the background is too bright and plain. PerryPerry 06:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :*You clearly didn't read the rules. Bright is good. Bright is what makes it good quality and therefore your reasoning is invalid. The Flash {talk} 21:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *'Comment' O.k there are about a dozen ways to like it and only ONE to not like it so I get it that its plain but could you stop repeating it? *'Comment:' What do you feel when you stand in a place that everything around you shines so bright? Ok, fine, just go with it's plain, because it's only a white color. And I have a dozen ways not to like this picture, just point out the major one. --PerryPerry 05:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 10 support, 4 oppose, 0 neutral => featured.'' ---- * Info: uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by PerryPerry * Support - nice moment, good quality. PerryPerry 06:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Neutral - I love the picture, but lacks to fit in a December setting. Phin68 Fall Time! 14:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Support - TOO CUTE! and it's funny! but that's my opinion -- 20:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * Support - Very cute! --Gabo 200 15:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * Comment - I like this picture, but I think that is better this one. --Gabo 200 15:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'This is a nice picture that should win the title of FPM. -Phineaslover1 18:12, 06 November 2009 (UTC) *'oppose:'not very winter-e is it?PFI333 15:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *'Support': I think it's a funny flashback. Plus, it's funny how Baljeet splashes a little mud on Mishti and then Mishti dumps a truckload on him. =] American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 22:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:': Save it for summer *'Support:' It's funny enjoyable!!!! Marcella 03:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 ''Result: 6 support, 2 oppose, 1 neutral => not featured.'' ---- *Uploaded by Topher208- nominated by -- 23:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Comment:' 98.185.40.191, can you please stop constantly changing the third image? In the past three days, it's been changed to almost four images, which is, I'm sorry, just ridiculous. Please just stick to one image. The Flash {talk} 22:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Yeah, I agree with Flash. Stick to one! But this one is so hilarious! I printed this picture out for my friend's birthday card! -Kittyfire 01:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' oh, yeah this is a picture to celebrate! I LOVE it. I love ducks so it is SOOOOOOOO cute and funny! And candace looks so silly! CHOOSE THIS ONE! -- 00:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' I vote for this one. Cute and funny. - Suiteferb *'Oppose' There are about 1000 pics of Candace freaking out pick something a little more original.PFI333 02:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' I don't know what it is, but somebody yelling at a duck just makes me laugh. —Jukilum 22:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 4 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.''